Healing a Traumatized Heart
by acallando
Summary: They were sitting there. The same place they have been for the past month, Dr. Takashi's Therapeutic Services. Dr. Sesshomaru Takashi was a therapist, he owned his own practice. He studied hard for his licence in therapy and psychology. He enjoyed his work, very much so. But now he is faced with a new challenge. Healing the heart of Kagome Higurashi, the most traumatized one.
1. Chapter 1: Therapy and Revelations

**Hello hello hello. I made this new story one day in English class. So I thought I should post it.**

**I will warn you now, that this story is only going to updated once a month. So I'll have time to make the long chapters you want.**

**This story is _rated__ M_ for a reason. ;D**

**I don't own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did, then maybe I could rule the world!**

**There is rape.**

**Well just mentioned...for now.**

* * *

_**Healing a Traumatized Heart.**_

_**Chapter one: Therapy and Revelations.**_

They were sitting there. The same place they have been for the past month, Dr. Takashi's Therapeutic Services.

Dr. Sesshomaru Takashi was a therapist, he owned his own practice. He studied hard for his licence in therapy and psychology. He enjoyed his work, very much so.

It was something about being able to get into someone's head and solve some of the most traumatic effects, just by talking to them, showing them that he was there for them, and allowing them to trust and confine in him, that he loved. Though it was a big job, Sesshomaru thought he could handle it.

But as the years wore on, he began to second guess that. Don't get it wrong, he loved being a therapist but he was beginning to question his reason for staying in this profession.

But just when he was thinking about taking a small break from being a shrink...everything turned upside down and backwards. Even now, he still couldn't believe his very own _kin_ could do this.

About a month ago Naraku Takashi murdered two innocent people. A husband and wife with three children. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi.

The Takashi family and the Higurashi family were very good friends. Though Sesshomaru himself never took part of many gatherings due to his work he knew that his brother was very close to the youngest daughter of the Higurashi family. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. It was an odd thing really, he, Naraku was seven years older than she.

No one really knows what occurred between the two, but it all came to an end after that night. Especially after he contacted her and told her that he did it.

It was a heart wrenching trial, the gruesome evidence and the heart breaking testimonies. They convicted him to thirty years minimum in prison. Everyone was relieved with the result of the trial. All that was left to fix after that was the void of loving parents and loyal friends, and the traumatic damage done to the children left behind.

That's where Sesshomaru stepped in, he put his vacation on hold and scheduled meetings with the three remaining Higurashi's. He felt he at least owed them that, in a way he felt responsible for what happened, even though it clearly wasn't his fault.

"Do you all believe you have made any progress, any at all?" He asked, his expression complete with a professional yet casual conveyence.

The Higurashi's were all at different parts of the medium sized, well furnished room. It had two couches and love seats. There were some potted plants in the corners of the room. The floor to ceiling window allowed the sun to shine into the room, sharing it's warmth.

One was near the window his back facing Sesshomaru. His name was Souta Higurashi, the middle child. He was a professional soccer player, one of the best in the world. He, like his two sisters, was going through some trauma dealing with his parents untimely death.

Another sat on a love seat staring out the window, her eyes transfixed on the horizon. Her name was Kikyo Higurashi, she was a clothing designer and engaged to Kagura Takashi, Sesshomaru's sister. They were madly in love but put their joining on hold due to Kagura's concern for Kikyo's mindset.

And finally the youngest sibling was seated on the sofa staring down at her hands that were planted firmly in her lap, she seemed tense Sesshomaru noted. She was Kagome Higurashi a full time student in high school. And the most traumatized one.

"No...every time I close my eyes...I-I see his face..." Kagome said barely above a whisper. She ground her hands together and pushed them harder into her lap, as she fought her tears.

* * *

It was true that Naraku's face was firmly ingrained behind her eyelids, but it wasn't for the reason everyone thought.

Naraku and Kagome were very close. Even with their seven year age difference, they had a connection. They always hung out together during the social family gatherings, and they always played together. The two were inseparable.

Naraku was her protector and she always felt safe and secure with him. She even gave him her first kiss.

Through the years as they grew closer, Naraku convinced Kagome to do some things with him. When she was ten she gave her first blow job, to Naraku. When she was eleven she felt his tongue between her thighs. When she was thirteen, she felt his fingers inside her.

Kagome never really understood what they did was wrong, what he made her do was wrong. But it felt good while it happened. He was talented, she'd give him that.

She never knew that one day Naraku wanted to go a little further. Much further than she was comfortable with.

One night Naraku sent her word that he wanted to meet up in their hideout. It was a place Naraku found one day when they were playing hide and seek. It was in the woods behind the Takashi estate. It was deep, but not too deep where you couldn't find your way back, in the woods. It was a secluded spot, where no one could see or hear you.

Kagome questioned the reason he wanted to meet, but figured that maybe he needed to talk. Since they had already been together earlier, they sixty nined that day. It was new, but it felt good.

She snuck out of her house with a flash light in hand. Grabbing her bike she rode to the spot where she wished she never went to.

When she _arrived_ she was a young experienced _virgin._ When she _left_...she was a scared, experienced _woman_.

Naraku took advantage of her that night. And she never wanted that to happen again.

She hid in her room sulking and recuperating. She ignored him, she didn't answer his calls, his messages, or the door when he came by.

It hit her like a wave of bricks when she realized exactly what they did was wrong. The things he did to her and her to him. She felt so foolish, like a complete idiot. She kept to herself, barely leaving her room she was shaken up, she was scared, she was lost, she was in pain, she was finally awake.

After awhile he stopped calling, messaging, and coming by. She thought it was safe to finally leave the confines of her room and house. So she went outside.

She sat on the swing set and just swayed taking in all of her surroundings and just breathing the fresh clean air. And then the air became less fresh and clean, it became harsh and stale as it forced its way down her throat.

Her eyes watched as he came closer, he walked leisurely, his very steps so effortless. His red eyes bore into her blue ones, as he closed the distance between them. He leaned in and tried to give her a kiss but she quickly turned her head evading it.

He straightened his back into a stiff line. His face showing a brewing of dangerous emotions, masked with a fake smile.

"Why have you been _avoiding_ me, _hm_?" His voice was a sweet whisper that dripped with underlying malice. His eyes were...searching hers for answer. This version of Naraku made her skin crawl and her heart rate accelerate, and not in a good way.

She stared down at the grass, it danced in the wind and shined with the sun. The grass seemed happy, unlike she. Her fingers tightened around the chains on swing. She gulped as her blood ran cold, she was afraid and all she wanted to do was run back into the house to hide for the rest of her days.

"My parents said that...I should hang out with people my age..." she swallowed surprisingly well with the lump in her throat. She wasn't lying. Her parents had suggested that she friend people of her own age group. But they stopped such suggestions after they realized that their words fell on deaf ears. Oh how she wished she'd listened.

Fear chilled her blood further, it was basically ice at this point, as his fingers caressed the underside of her chin, and tilted it so his eyes were locked with hers. "They will pay for this my sweet _sweet_ Kagome. _They_ will pay for taking you _away_ from me..." He tightened his hold on her chin, pressing his cold fingertips into her pale skin. Red blood cells pooled around the his finger tips as she felt her skin begin to bruise. "...They will pay for _everything_."

He released her chin and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned away from her fear filled face and spoke before strolling away. "_I promise._" Was what he said, it was just a low grumble that was similar to a growl.

Kagome knew then that everything was going to hell.

* * *

"No, of course I wouldn't expect such a drastic change so quickly. I was referring to something small...perhaps a book you finally read, tidying up the house, seeing a movie or something of the like." Sesshomaru scribbled on his pad as he spoke. Taking in their reactions and expressions.

Souta turned and sighed. "I guess if you put it that way. I've been kicking my ball around the yard a few times." He uncrossed his arms, and tapped his foot on the ground. "I've gotten a little stiff." He smiled and chuckled softly.

Some of the tension dispersed in the room as the siblings chuckled softly. It was the first time they laughed in a month.

Kikyo sat back on the couch and exhaled. "I've started drawing again. I feel a little bit more...inspired." she gave a small smile. Sesshomaru nodded towards the two siblings that already answered and looked at the third expectantly.

Kagome sighed and looked at a different spot on the floor. "No...I haven't done anything." She could feel their eyes on her, they were shocked, angered or disapproving.

All of their negative energy swarmed at her. She just wanted to disappear. They didn't want her here anyway, she knew that. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the stinging, welling sensation grew in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, she couldn't cry here, they were watching.

A timer went off, signaling the end of their session. Kagome was relieved and released a breath she was holding.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat placing his notepad down on the small coffee table.

"Well Kikyo and Souta. You two have shown some minor but major improvements. Yet Kagome you have not." He looked at the sad eyed girl, he could feel her distress coming from her in waves. It made him uneasy, and question how exactly he was going to help her heal the obvious pain in her heart.

"I have come to the professional conclusion that we should progress into personal one on one therapy. I believe it will improve you much faster and further." He walked toward the door. 'Yes I believe maybe this will enable me to free her of the cold chains of dispair'

"As far as scheduling goes. I believe Kagome should come more often than the two of you, Souta and Kikyo. So you two will only return here for sessions once a month. And you Kagome will come three times a week. Is that okay?" Sesshomaru looked at each of the siblings, his eyes lingering on Kagome's defeatedly sloped form. He really did worry for the girl.

The elder siblings nodded. Kagome just kept staring at the floor. She didn't really care about all of this. She just wanted to live without fear, and to find someone who understood her pain. She sighed mentally _'like that'll happen.'_

Sesshomaru opened the door and allowed the siblings to leave the building. Kagome dragged herself off of the couch, and through the door frame.

"See you Friday." Sesshomaru stated as he watched her slow heavy steps lead her away from him.

She didn't answer or respond. She just let her feet carry her further away from the room she would soon get even more familiar with.

He felt a tightening in his chest, he truly was worried for her. He wondered why he cared so much. But he just blamed it on his humanity. Sesshomaru sighed and sat in a chair. This was going to be difficult, and one hell of a ride.

**_(Interval)_**

Kagome sat in the car her elbow on the door handle and her chin in her hands. Her elder siblings were scolding her again. To them she was a nuisance, nothing but a burden that was dropped on them after their mom and dad were killed. Her brother and sister were such dicks.

"Why would you say such a thing like that in front of Doctor Takashi?!" Kikyo twisted in her seat to look at Kagome, she was glaring daggers at her younger sibling. When she saw that Kagome made no move to answer her blood began to boil and her face morphed from anger to pissed beyond reason. "Can't you hear _bitch?!_ Do you not _comprehend_ that I am asking you a _fucking question?!_"

Souta glanced over at his sister, and shook his head. "Kikyo. Yelling and screaming at her does not help the situation. She gave an honest answer, so what if it wasn't exactly what we _wanted_ hear or _told_ her to say. Calm down and breathe what would kagura say, hm?"

Kagome stopped listening and just continued staring out the window. Her eyes glazed over as she got lost in her own world of depressing thoughts and memories.

Naraku betrayed her. How could he? She had yet to understand what she did wrong. Why did she have to do that to her mom and dad? Why did she even mention that they had a part in her avoidance of him? It wasn't even the entire reason. Why had she been so dumb?!

It was all her fault, that she knew. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sniffled. This was all her doing. Why did she have to be such a spoiled _brat?_ Why did she have to be so _selfish?_ Her heart was hurting, her eyes stung, her hearing was muffled, her brain was overactive. And now her vision was blurring and it wasn't from the tears.

"Maybe now she'll listen?" Kikyo said with fake concern marring her features.

"Let's see when she wakes up." Souta said eyeing the road with a smirk on his face.

They both laughed as they speed their way to the Higurashi estate.

* * *

**A/N:** _**Well I'll See You All Next Month! **_

_**Thank You For Reading!**_  
_**Please Review!**_

_**Bye Now!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Can you hear me now?

_**I don't own Inuyasha!**_

_Review of previous chapter:_

_"See you Friday." Sesshomaru stated as he watched her slow heavy steps lead her away from him._

_She didn't answer or respond. She just let her feet carry her further away from the room she would soon get even more familiar with._

_He felt a tightening in his chest, he truly was worried for her. He wondered why he cared so much. But he just blamed it on his humanity. Sesshomaru sighed and sat in a chair._

_This was going to be difficult, and one hell of a ride._

_"Maybe now she'll listen?" Kikyo said with fake concern marring her features._

_"Let's see when she wakes up." Souta said eyeing the road with a smirk on his face._

_They both laughed as they speed their way to the Higurashi estate._

**Chapter two: Can you hear me now?**

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. _'What happened yesterday?'_ She wondered. Why were her legs so heavy? Why did her head feel like it had a heart beat? She had no possible answers, nor could she think of any due to the pounding inside of her skull.

She closed her heavy lids over her widening pupils. She sighed and gently lowered her tired bones back onto the bed. Everything that was on her mind wore on her sanity, she concluded.

The sun was no longer in the sky. It was pitch black inside of her large bedroom, with the exception of the small sliver of moonlight that slipped through the tiny crack of an opening between her curtains. To her the darkness was just a reminder of her tainted soul and body.

Everything that happened during the past couple of months and a majority of her life, has been a great weight on her shoulders. The recollection and recognition of her past ate at her mind. It wasn't fair, she decided. It really wasn't fair.

Kagome willed her tired limbs to turn towards the window closest to her. It was right beside her bed, above her night stand. She stared at the window, her eyes glazed as more memories breached her mind.

_Everything happened in a blur. A few minutes time unraveled a month's plan. _

_After he left that day, that look in his eyes the darkness in his blazing ruby orbs sunk into her mind. She was scared and she didn't know what to do about it._

_He wanted to get rid of her parents... Naraku wanted to kill them. Of that she was sure. She stayed in her room, rarely interacting with the world all she could do was think about his words over and over again. She contemplated them so often they began to haunt her dreams. Little whispers of 'they will pay...' in the dark walls of her night terrors, even to this day, she hears them._

_Two weeks passed by without a word from Naraku. _

_She wasn't relieved. She knew that she should have relaxed a bit with the distance he was keeping. But her mind wouldn't let go of it's grip on that one day. It still played on like a broken record without an off switch. It fed her paranoia. _

_Kagome was stressed. Stressed beyond her limits. But she kept her worries discreet, she hid her dark circles with concealer and she hid her roaring emotions behind a smile and shimmering eyes, that were shinning with tears that everyone mistook for happiness. Despair was the only emotion she felt, and it clawed at her skin, still prying for blood._

_A month went by without word from Naraku. _

_Kagome did relax. She spent her days at school and her evenings with her parents. Though she relaxed a bit she was still paranoid. His promise still lurked in the back of her mind. Yet she still smiled, at times it was more genuine than others._

_With less fear she started her old habits, even leaving the window open as she worked. It calmed her when she did that, like a window to the open world that was better than being alone and closed off from it all._

_Now...she knew she was wrong. _

Kagome sighed. Memories never stay away when all you want to do is block them out. She shifted underneath her covers, hearing the creaking of the mattress.

_'Is misery the only thing I'll ever know from now on?'_ She thought to herself. Still staring at her window, her eyes trained on the closed curtains.

_'Can you hear me mom? Dad? I'm sorry...I caused your death...'_ her eyes teared up, she sniffled as her teeth sunk into her lip_ '...I'm so so sorry. I miss you so much...I wish I listened...While I could.'_

Tears, warm tears, trailed down her cheek and landed on the soft pillow below her.

"Can you hear me now? Now that I'm crying and alone. Is this what you wanted Naraku?" She sobbed, her eyes burning in a salty inferno that were her tears. "Why did I ever believe you? Naraku you...you bastard! " She shouted brokenly at the window.

(Interval )

He closed his book and took off his glasses. He sighed as he picked up his tiny glass cup and delicately sipped from it, casually placing back on it's matching saucer.

He sat near the fire place. The crackling of the wood was the only sound- other than his constant sighing that is - and the red orange tinted light stained his pale alabaster skin, he was irritated, and he didn't like it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't understand why he was so flustered with this situation. Specifically, why he was so pestered at the look upon the young girl named Kagome's face.

A girl that young going through that much trauma, that much pain. It sickened him.

The tea that normally calmed his senses and relaxed his muscles was void as his mind was laced with worry. He rubbed the back of his neck, his long silver hair strung in a tight high pony tail. His thoughts still lurking in the Swamp that was Kagome.

Why had his brother gone to such lengths to kill that girl's parents? He wasn't sure. Maybe Kagome...could help him understand why it happened, maybe even how? No...no he couldn't use her. What was he thinking?

He ground his teeth and turned away from the fire, the heat suddenly overwhelming him. He walked over to his bed, and sat there, it was in the middle of the room behind it was a balcony. The light from the moon shone through the thin white curtains that closed over the large sliding glass door.

It was going to be a long night. He knew that. He would begin her therapy on Friday, that was the plan. How was he to heal a child as broken as she? How was he supposed to remove the deep set depression and despair that was shown in her glassy blue orbs?

He had no answers, so he had to take it one day at a time. Starting on Friday he would listen. And he would learn. Then he would coach.

And so he would wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Now it begins

**_I own no InuYasha...anything. Q.Q_**

**_(Review of previous chapter)_**

_'Can you hear me mom? Dad? I'm sorry...I caused your death...' her eyes teared up, she sniffled as her teeth sunk into her lip '...I'm so so sorry. I miss you so much...I wish I listened...While I could.'_

_Tears, warm tears, trailed down her cheek and landed on the soft pillow below her._

_"Can you hear me now? Now that I'm crying and alone. Is this what you wanted Naraku?" She sobbed, her eyes burning in a salty inferno that were her tears. "Why did I ever believe you? Naraku you...you bastard! " She shouted brokenly at the window. _

_It was going to be a long night. He knew that. He would begin her therapy on Friday, that was the plan. How was he to heal a child as broken as she? How was he supposed to remove the deep set depression and despair that was shown in her glassy blue orbs? _

_He had no answers, so he had to take it one day at a time. Starting on Friday he would listen. And he would learn. Then he would coach. _

_And so he would wait._

_**(End of review, Proceed to story**_)

**Chapter three: Now it begins. **

Friday came quickly. Time didn't seem to linger very long these days. Kagome piled her supplies that were used in today's class into her bag carefully and neatly. Her friends were talking around her, they were so happy, so carefree. She wished she could be like that. But she couldn't, for her innocence was robbed from her a very long time ago.

"Are you coming tonight, 'gome?" Sango asked, in a low tone. It was almost as if she was expressing a secret.

Kagome thought back to earlier in the week when sango first asked her about it. Sango wanted the whole crew to hang out at her house this weekend. Three blissful days away from school, and home. Kagome wanted to go, she needed to go. But she knew her devil siblings wouldn't let her go if she'd asked.

"I would like to. But you know how the demon duo are. They'll trap me in the house for the whole entire holiday. I can try and sneak out tonight though." She answered still carefully putting her things away.

"Alrighty. I'll met you at the usual spot. 'Kay?" Sango smiled at Kagome, she seemed normal today. Maybe things were better now that she had therapy?

"Yeah, sure. I'll try and make it. If I'm not there in an hour...you know what to do." She zipped her bag and turned towards her friend.

Sango saluted playfully. " Of course, capt'n!"

Kagome managed a small smile at her friend's antics. Kagome nodded to all of her friends before walking out of the classroom and out of the building landing in front of the shiny black vehicle that was to take her to her appointment with Dr. Takashi.

She eased herself inside the vehicle. She didn't have the heart to tell her friends how she was really feeling. How her paranoia haunted her, how her body ached from head to toe, and how tired she was of being depressed. She would fight her battle alone. She decided that it was better that way.

The driver pulled off once she was inside, the large private school quickly fading in the background as if it were just a faint recollection of a memory. Kagome squinted her eyes as she tried to look beyond the tinted glass and blurred buildings. She wanted to imagine a new place, somewhere safe, somewhere clean and smelled of new beginnings, of new purpose; somewhere _**far away**_ from **_Evelyn, Japan_**.

They arrived after a few minutes on the road. Sesshomaru's office wasn't too far from the city, just outside of it actually. It gave his clients a sense of privacy, that was important for his celebrity clients.

Kagome got out the car slowly. Clutching onto the door handle as the chauffeur held it open. She pulled herself up to her feet and dragged herself into the building.

Kagome stopped at the receptionist's desk, and checked in. The receptionist looked at her with a slight frown.

"How are ye fairing, child?" The woman said. Kagome looked at the woman and quietly observed her eyepatch. It had a needle on it, the design made her skin _itch_ and _crawl_. Kagome hated needles, it was a fear she always had. Though she couldn't remember what exactly triggered it, she just knew that every needle made her jump.

Kagome gave her a small smile. Ignoring the uneasiness she felt with her eye patch design. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Kagome didn't know the woman's name. This was the first time she came in alone, without those two.

The woman nodded, her silvery - gray hair swayed slightly as she did. "Ye can go on back. Dr. Takashi is awaiting ye. "

Kagome nodded to the elderly woman and made her way to Sesshomaru's office. Taking slow and careful steps as if she'd never been here before. She looked at the paintings that decorated the pale white walls. Kagome stopped in front of the painting of a flower, it was exquisitely detailed, and the colors of the flower eluded a coolness - as if it was cold outside. But the background contradicted the feel of the flower, it was a bright warm sunny morning. Kagome oddly felt similar to the painting, as if it was painted just for her. She sighed and pried her curious eyes away from the painting and continued on towards Dr. Takashi's office.

Kagome reached up and knocked on the door before entering. Sesshomaru looked up from his book, and shifted his glasses. He didn't exactly need them, but he seemed more professional with them so he wore them. He swept his hand through the air, silently telling her to take a seat.

Kagome obliged and sat with her hands in her lap, her eyes looking at the wall.

_'At least her eyes aren't on the ground'_ he mused as he discovered that she wasn't looking at him. He cleared his throat and sat down his book, picking up his pad and pen. "How are you today Kagome? " He asked.

"I'm fine, Doctor. " She said, still looking at the wall as she leaned on the couch arm.

_'What is so interesting about that wall?_' Sesshomaru lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow. " How was school?"

" It was fine, Doctor."

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. So she was being difficult today. "Kagome can you look at me please? It will be better for the both of us if we were talking to each other. " Sesshomaru said with a smooth, slightly persuasive tone.

"Sure doctor." Kagome dragged her eyes from the wall and locked them with Sesshomaru's golden-hazel gaze, who nodded at her as soon as she looked at him.

"Now, how about we go on a mental journey? We'll visit your childhood, and you can tell me about it. Go ahead." Sesshomaru glanced at his pad and scribbled some words on it then looked back at Kagome, who let out a sigh.

"My childhood has nothing to do with this. " Kagome stated. It was a lie. Her childhood was filled with Naraku, it all started there - her trauma. It had everything to do with her past, but she didn't want anyone to know about the shameful acts that she committed in her past.

"Whether it does or does not have anything to do with your trauma is up to me to decide. Just start talking about it and everything will be easier." Sesshomaru stated, his tone underlined with annoyance.

"Who says, I want it to be easier?" Kagome was getting angry now. Why did he have to pry so much? Why did he even bother to _pretend_ to care?

"You do." Sesshomaru answered.

"No I don't Doctor. That's where you're _wrong_. I want it _gone_..." She stood, her eyes revealing her frustration and anger. "...I don't want anything to be easier! I don't want to feel this way anymore! I don't want to be guilty! My life wasn't supposed to be this way! But Naraku ruined it all." Tears streamed down her face. Sesshomaru was shocked speechless, Kagome's demeanor changed in mere seconds. What triggered all of this? He had to find out.

"Well, if we are going to help you let it go. To make it all disappear, you're going to have to let it all out. Trust me with your secrets, that way we can talk about it - you won't have that weight to bare by yourself anymore. Just trust me." Sesshomaru stood and touched her shoulder gently as he looked into her tear stained eyes. "...just trust me Kagome. That's all I ask." Sesshomaru pleaded with her.

Kagome sniffled. She did want someone to talk to, and a way to relieve some of the pain that she held in her chest. So she nodded in agreement, she would try and trust Sesshomaru. Even though he was Naraku's elder brother. She could slowly give him the secrets that she felt were hers to keep.

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to their seats. Kagome using tissues to wipe her damp cheeks dry, and Sesshomaru waiting patiently for her to begin their session.

"Well...I guess I'll start with when I met Naraku." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his pen.

_**(Flashback)**_

It was a sunny day in Evelyn. The wind brushed the trees in a warm caress, their blooming petals dancing in the wind.

Kagome sat in the grass playing with her dolls. She was making them all braided flower crowns. She wanted them all to be princesses. She giggled at the imagined conversation, they were having. "Oh yes princess Kiko. You must wear a dress to the ball." Kagome smiled as she brushed her beloved doll's hair.

There was a nose that sounded like footsteps in the grass, so Kagome looked up to see a male with ruby eyes and short raven hair standing above her.

"Hello. My name's Ka-go-me." The small five year old pronounced to the boy. "What's your name?" Her face held a toothy grin.

The older male chuckled lightly. "I'm Na-ra-ku" He smirked at the young girl. "It's nice to meet you Ka-go-me."

Kagome nodded happily. "Mhm. It's nice to meet you Na-ra-ku." She smiled.

"How old are you, little one?" Naraku asked, still standing above her.

She held up five fingers. "I am five years old."

Naraku nodded and chuckled. "Well I am twelve. Do you mind if I play with you for awhile?"

Kagome shook her head no, and Naraku sat beside her. Kagome handed him a doll. "Her name's Nara. Treat her with respect!" Kagome said trying to look stern with her little squint and pout pulled lips, and a tiny index finger pointing at Naraku.

Naraku held in his laugh. She was too cute. "Of course! I promise." Naraku smiled. And Kagome smiled as well.

"Good."

_**(End flashback)**_

Kagome continued telling Sesshomaru about small things that happened during her childhood. None of the deep and very personal stuff. But Kagome still, somehow, felt better as she laughed at the good things that happened during the past. If a bad memory shot into her mind she would push it back and hide it. She couldn't tell Sesshomaru those things. Not yet.

Sesshomaru felt good about these stories. They meant progress, and that she was finally opening up to him. That was good, but he knew she was still restraining herself. It was fine, as much as he wanted her to be completely open with him, he knew he couldn't push her beyond her limits. It would take time for her to completely open up, so he could heal her properly.

_**(Interval )**_

Kagome left the session with a slightly lighter heart. She felt a bit happier. But now she had to go home. Hopefully her siblings finally flew out to their meetings. They had business to handle outside of Japan and wouldn't come back until their next therapy appointment.

Kagome was always happy when they were gone. Then she wouldn't have to worry about them. The things they did to her were terrible.

That was one reason she really missed her parents. Her siblings were almost as evil as Naraku.

Sure they cared about her. But only so much as one cared about a pencil. Barely at all. They barely talked to her, Souta was the nicer one. He'd ask her about her day and then not listen to the answer. Kikyo would just yell at her for breathing too loud...or period.

Her parents protected her from them because after those two locked her in a closet and starved her for a week they realized how mean their children were to her. They were the only one's that really cared about her - them and the Takashi's Tashio and Kimi. Inuyasha too though he was sent away to boarding school at the age of eight.

Now it seemed that her siblings hated her even more because their parents cut them out of their will. Kagome was left everything. Though Kagome was supposed to move in with the Takashi family until she became eighteen. She couldn't bring herself to live there where her memories haunted her most.

Kagome was happy when she found that her siblings were indeed gone. So she went upstairs, packed an overnight bag, and went to meet Sango at the designated spot.

Tonight Kagome could have fun. Thanks to Sesshomaru.

_**(End)**_

**_If you were hoping for a Sesshomaru point of view... I'm sorry but I made this chapter about Kags. Though I can give you a little insight about Sesshomaru and his background- just let me know so I can put it in the next update. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Terrors

**_( Review of previous chapter )_**

_"Are you coming tonight, 'gome?" Sango asked, in a low tone. It was almost as if she was expressing a secret. _

_"...just trust me Kagome. That's all I ask." Sesshomaru pleaded with her._

_"Well...I guess I'll start with when I met Naraku." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his pen._

_Kagome was happy when she found that her siblings were indeed gone. So she went upstairs, packed an overnight bag, and went to meet Sango at the designated spot. _

_Tonight Kagome could have fun. Thanks to Sesshomaru. _

**_( End of review proceed to story_**)

**_Chapter four: Night Terrors_**

Kagome wandered the halls of her house like she usually did on Sundays. The last day of a week of tying to forget.

Kagome looked around. Her house was so big and lifeless. It seemed almost vacant. There used to be so much life within the house, parties every weekend, holiday soirées, and birthday parties that made headlines and memories.

The decorations used to shine and brighten up the house, servants and maids shifted throughout serving and straightening. The days were calm and warming, the nights magical and exciting.

But now, there were only a few servants and maids. There were no parties. The excitement was gone. The house felt gray, dark.

The rooms that her parents used to dwell in empty, the study that her father used to sit in as he read and drank tea or scotch - depending on his mood - was empty and the furniture, covered. After her parents died, nobody wanted to look at it anymore.

Their bedroom was locked, their pictures, clothes and personal items thrown inside to be forgotten forever all because no one wanted to look that either.

It seemed easier to hide the memories rather than to face them and look at them constantly. But it wasn't really, it was harder. Knowing that their presence was gone was hard, unbearable even. Knowing that their warmth would never spread throughout the house, haunted her. She didn't need a picture to make her remember that her parents were dead, it was already on her mind. Back there in the deepest darkest parts, ready to pounce at any time.

Kagome felt as if she watched the color drain out of the place she called home. It was painful to realize that the life she knew was over.

She slowly made her way to her room, the weight of realization getting heavier as she walked. She grabbed the knob and turned it, walking into her room. She laid on her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep easily.

**( Interval )**

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars from where he lay on his blanket at his private beach. He inhaled deeply, the salt tickling his nose as he thought about life, his specifically.

He had four siblings. Three brothers and a sister. He was the second oldest. The oldest being Haruhi Takashi. Haruhi was kind hearted, but cruel when crossed. He was the next in line to the main branch of the family business. He was the person Sesshomaru admired.

After Sesshomaru himself there was Naraku, Naraku had a different mother than Haruhi and himself. Naraku wasn't always a sick bastard. He used to be a gentle, shy boy. One that always hid under his mother.

He was picked on at his school, his red eyes weren't accepted amongst the many school children, Naraku ended up fighting one of them - almost sending them to the hospital. Naraku was a disappointment to the family that day, and years after he seemed much better than he used to be. No one thought he was_ that_ sick in the head, until -_ of course_ \- he murdered two innocent people.

Kagura was born after Naraku. Kagura and Kikyo were engaged to be married. It wasn't so unusual, they used to play together since they were young. Kagura came out as being a lesbian at one of their family gatherings. She was eighteen then. It wasn't too hard to accept honestly. It always seemed right that Kagura was with a woman instead of a man. Though secretly, he wished that Kagura wouldn't marry Kikyo. There was just something about Kikyo that unnerved him, she was definitely hiding something dark. And Sesshomaru didn't want his sister to get caught up in it, his sister usually knew what she was doing but he couldn't help but think that she was making a mistake in marrying Kikyo.

Then the youngest son was Inuyasha, he had a different mother as well, his mother was his father's current wife. Inuyasha was about ten years old now. He was doing well in school and he was very independent for a ten year old but he was still scolded when he broke a vase or knocked over a servant due to his shenanigans.

His family was certainly not boring, but interesting. They all had their secrets and not exactly too terrible of qualities. Every one had their place in the family, except Sesshomaru, of course.

He rarely participated in family events, he wasn't a social butterfly and he never would be. He preferred the company of his patients instead of attending social gatherings where people flaunted their money in order to show their power.

Sesshomaru liked the quiet. He liked being respected for what he did, instead of how rich he was. He liked helping people, he wanted people to get over the obstacles that even they didn't know were there.

His family didn't exactly approve too much in the beginning, mainly because they wanted him to be a Lawyer or a Surgeon that way he could be flaunted. When he became a Therapist his parents blew up on him. His mother didn't speak to him for a week. His father kicked him out of the house _( though he already moved out previously )_ for a month.

Now they accepted it, and he was welcome home again - he hardly went back except for birthdays _( even then there was an possible wife waiting there for him ) _\- his parents still tried to marry him off to a wealthy girl. He never had any interest in any of them. A lot of them were snobbish and smelled heavily of perfume that didn't smell the best.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat up. He looked at the water that reflected the moon. Sesshomaru didn't believe in love really, if he thought about it, he never had an interest in anyone. His dream girl didn't exist. The girl that he wished for when he was younger, the pale skined, natural raven haired girl that he always dreamed of was just a fable that he fell victim to in his childhood.

He only cared for his patients. They were the only one's that needed him. And he would be there for them, and he would help them. Just as he vowed to when he started his job.

**( Interval )**

The next day came with the rising sun. Monday was officially launched and there was no going back now.

The new day brought a wind and a slight early morning fog. The cloud that hung low and fed more dew to the grass, and chilled the spring air.

Kagome awoke a few hours before the sun showed it's face, her body was wrapped in shivers and coated in sweat. Her night clothes clung to her body as she sat in her bed, her knees pulled to her chest with her crossed arms settled on top of them. Her blank stare was aimed at the wall. Her quivering lip dripped words that were unknown. Her body shook, as she slowly rocked back and forth.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her nightmares seemed to be getting worse, she dreamt of things she knew little of. Her usual night terrors tended to revolve around Naraku and his smile. That smile that he held several times, even while he was carried off to jail. But this time her dream was worse, it was far more frightening than it was usually.

_She dreamt that Naraku broke out of prison and came into her room and watched her sleeping. His fingers threaded through her hair as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. _

_He hovered his lips over her ear and whispered "soon my love, I shall see you again. We'll be together forever, you and I. My sweet, _sweet_ Kagome. "_

_Then suddenly every person she cared about was tied up, ropes around their ankles and wrists. Blind folds over their eyes and gags in their mouths. Naraku stood behind them and smiled that smile that promised death. _

_He held a knife in his hand, and he walked to the first person in line. It was Sesshomaru. "I must get rid of him, he's gotten too close to what's mine." He slowly slid his blade across Sesshomaru's throat and pushed his lifeless corpse over._

Kagome woke up at that moment. Her eyes glued to the wall ever since. She wondered if her dream could come true. It _seemed_ impossible but she knew never to underestimate Naraku. _Never_.

Now all she could do was be haunted by her dream for the rest of the day, and change her clothes. Today she had another appointment with Dr. Takashi. Hopefully he could help her forget, like before.

She hoped he could help her.

**( End )**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

**_( Review of previous chapter )_**

_Kagome felt as if she watched the color drain out of the place she called home. It was painful to realize that the life she knew was over._

_She slowly made her way to her room, the weight of realization getting heavier as she walked. She grabbed the knob and turned it, walking into her room. She laid on her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep easily._

_Sesshomaru sighed at sat up. He looked at the water that reflected the moon. Sesshomaru didn't believe in love really, if he thought about it, he never had an interest in anyone. His dream girl didn't exist. The girl that he wished for when he was younger, the pale skined, natural raven haired girl that he always dreamed of was just a fable that he fell victim to in his childhood._

_He only cared for his patients. They were the only one's that needed him. And he would be there for them, and he would help them. Just as he vowed to when he started his job._

_He held a knife in his hand, and he walked to the first person in line. It was Sesshomaru. "I must get rid of him, he's gotten to close to what's mine." He slowly slid his blade across Sesshomaru's throat and pushed his lifeless corpse over._

_Kagome woke up at that moment. Her eyes glued to the wall ever since. She wondered if her dream could come true. It seemed impossible but she knew never to underestimate Naraku. Never._

_**( End of review, Proceed to story** )_

_**Chapter Five: Good morning**_

The morning burst into life, the sun peeked over the horizon, it's blazing light caressing the moist ground and shined across damp leaves that dripped water softly to the world below, and fed the waking critters the warmth they required. The fog made it a misty oblique view, as the birds chirped and sang happily as if the world was at peace.

The wilderness around the beautiful mansion was calm. The grass was trimmed as was the shrubbery that surrounded it. The staff of the well known therapist that came from a wealthy family, we're busily working even at these early hours, making sure the place stayed in shape.

Inside the luxurious mansion decorated elegantly, the maids worked silently as to not disturb their master. They cleaned and prepared his coffee, and breakfast.

Even as the mini palace burstled with life in the master bedroom it was dark and silent.

Golden eyes stared at the ceiling. They traced the small swirled design that it held as emotions bounced across them. Shinning as freshly refined amber reflecting a flame.

His mind was on fire with thoughts. Each one oddly raging a different emotion. What started out as fiery anger turned into a gentle admiration, crippling sadness turn into blinding joy. Sesshomaru didn't know what had his emotions flaring like a wild flame. He usually keep them controlled and tied down, but now they were balloons in the wind.

Sesshomaru knew that he needed to gain control over himself. He had patients that needed him. He couldn't present himself before them with wild emotions while they, themselves were trying get their emotions together.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his signature silky silver bangs back the strands easily giving to his strong fingers. He sat up and removed himself from his bed, deciding to shower early. The water usually calmed him when his emotions overtook him.

He lazily undressed himself as he continued his thought process, reaching in the shower and turning the knob to allow it to heat up, mindlessly. He waited a few moments before stepping in, allowing the scorching hot water to burn his thoughts away.

The water led trails from his hair over his toned body, pooling at his feet before steadily draining out through the drain. The steam coming from the shower spread throughout the bathroom, fogging the mirror and dampening the air. He ran his body wash over his body in slow motion, his thoughts steadily going away with each stroke against his skin. He washed his hair, gently rubbing his scalp with elegant fingers.

He rinsed himself off, stepping out and reaching for a towel. He dried himself as he heard the ring of his alarm going off.

He sighed and reached forward, sliding his hand over the mirror, removing the fog from it. He slowly revealed his face, he stared into his eyes, heaving another sigh.

"Good morning. "

**_( Interval )_**

Kagome was stuck in her haze until one of the servants found her, it was Ichiko one of the younger servants. He was Karin's son she got him a job with her for many reasons, mainly to keep him out of trouble. He and Kagome were fast friends. Back when she was happier and less depressed a lot less depressed, they used to hang out, smile and laugh together.

Though Naraku did ruin that from time to time, his eyes holding jealousy and anger. He'd steal her away from him, with a smile and an outstretched hand, or sometimes just a slight nod of the head. He hated Naraku for that, controlling her like property or a pet he could just drag away. Now he was gone and yet he still had a hold on her. The fear that wounded her so deeply, kept her in his clutches even though he was far away in prison.

It wasn't the first time he found her like this, shivering and mumbling mindlessly. She had nightmares often after her parents were killed. He looked after her nowadays. Mainly because she was a good friend to him and he hated seeing her like this. But there was also the nagging feeling that is was really because he had her to himself now, and that he could bring her back to the way she used to be.

Ichiko held her silently, whispering kind sweet nothings. Waiting patiently, as he listened to her almost incoherent mumbles. It took her about ten minutes to regain her composure.

She blinked, and looked at Ichiko. "M - Morning Ichiko. " She knew she must have been in a haze again, Ichiko was holding her, his warmth breached her sweat soaked clothing. All she really remembered was thinking about Sesshomaru and wanting his help, she couldn't recall what she dreamed of, it's was a bit vague now. As if it were just a mere whisper in her inactive subconscious.

"Good morning, _Ms._ _Higurashi_." He whispered, as he released her and stood bowing slightly.

Kagome, smiled slightly and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me _'Ms. Higurashi'_, I told you to call me Kagome, Ichiko. "

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I had to tease you just a bit." He glanced at her clock. "Do you wish to go to school today? If you do, you will be late."

Kagome looked at her clock and widened her eyes. '_Oh great. Mom would _kill_ me if she were still here.'_ She sighed, and looked up at Ichiko. "I guess not. But I still have my appointment this afternoon. Do think Sesshomaru would mind coming here? I don't wish to go out today"

Ichiko nodded, while he mentally sighed. _'You can't stay in forever, Kags.'_ "I will see if he can. Will there be anything else? "

Kagome shook her head, Ichiko nodded and bowed slightly before turning and leaving.

**_( Interval )_**

Ichiko picked up the shiny black house phone. He sighed as he dialed the number for Sesshomaru's office. He heard two rings before his receptionist Kaede picked up.

"Dr. Takashi's Therapeutic services. This is Kaede speaking."

He shifted the phone against his ear. "Yes, this is Ichiko calling on the behalf of Kagome Higurashi's appointment this afternoon. "

"Ah yes, her five thirty appointment. Would ye like to change it?" She picked up a pen.

"No," He smiled. "She would like to know if Dr. Takashi cam change her appointment from an office visit to a home visit. Ms. Higurashi isn't feeling very adventurous today."

Kaede nodded even though she knew he could not see. "Please hold while I ask Dr. Takashi if he's able to do that. It'll only be a moment. " She pressed the button and put him on hold.

Ichiko looked at his watch and tapped his foot as he waited.

**_( Interval )_**

Kaede paged Sesshomaru from her desk, he answered immediately, a slight annoyed tone was picked up by Kaede as he spoke.

"_Yes_ Kaede?" He pushed a strand of hair out of his face as he looked up from reviewing his notes from his previous patient.

"Dr. Takashi. I have a request from a representative of Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She wishes to know if ye can move her appointment to her house instead of her coming here." She unconsciously tapped her pen against her appointment book.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his fingers through his loosened hair. He thought it over for a few moments. "Alright. I should be able to do that. Tell her I will be by around five thirty. "

Kaede nodded, "Yes sir." She took Ichiko off hold and told him the good news.

**_( Interval )_**

Ichiko nodded and thanked Kaede as he hung up the phone. He quickly made his way to Kagome's room, knocking on the already open door.

"Kagome, Dr. Takashi is going to be by here at five thirty for your appointment. Do you wish for me to set out your clothes for you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Thanks, Ichiko. I'll call you if I need you." She gave a slight smile.

Ichiko smiled at her small smile. It was a good sight to see. After the numerous frowns and blank stares he'd earned over the past month or so. This Sesshomaru Takashi guy seemed to know what he was doing. He hoped that he could heal her trauma. Kami knows that she needs to be set free.

He also hoped that he was nothing like Naraku was. Kagome didn't need someone else to control her, she needed to have her own will, to make her own choices free from the iron hand of Naraku or any Takashi.

Kagome needed to be a Higurashi. Her own woman. Far away from the people that have hurt her from the moment she was born.

**_( End )_**

**A/N:**_ sorry I'm late. ^^ hope you liked it!_

_Review? Please? ~begs~_

**_On the next chapter of Healing a Traumatized Heart:_**

_What's this? A gateway to Romance?_

_More of stories of Naraku? Flashbacks?_

_Yes. . .but to which ones? **DUN DUN DUNNNN**_


End file.
